


All You Need

by Synnerxx



Category: Justified, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The Walking Dead gang meets up with the survivors of Justified. Ava takes charge and Andrea decides she really likes that. Can they all survive the Walkers and get along at the same time?





	All You Need

Ava picks up her shotgun and walks outside the house. She nods to Raylan and Tim, who are walking up behind her, guns drawn. They're tense, listening. Boyd creeps up beside her, eyes narrowed against the sun. There's something coming this way, along the road. 

“A RV? What the hell?” Raylan says, one hand raised to shield his face.

“I don't know. Probably just passing through,” Ava replies, shifting her grip on the shotgun. 

Tim stays silent, watching the approach of the caravan. There are a few more cars behind the RV and they start to slow down once they get to the house. The RV parks and Ava looks to Boyd who is staring at the RV with an unreadable look on his face.

“You know them?” She asks, tilting her head at him.

“I do believe so. Remember Old Man Hershel?” Boyd says, not looking away from the group of vehicles.

“Yeah, you think that's him?” Ava asks.

“Yes.” Boyd nods just as Hershel steps out of the RV and heads in their direction.

“Boyd Crowder, it's nice to see you survived, though I had very little doubt that you would,” Hershel says, walking over to Boyd and Ava.

“Hershel, nice to see you too.” Boyd shakes the older man's hand and inclines his head to him.

“And Raylan Givens as well. This is a nice surprise,” Hershel says, looking behind Boyd and spotting Raylan.

“Hershel.” Raylan nods at him, holstering his gun.

Ava clears her throat and Hershel looks at her and smiles. "Ava! Always a pleasure to see you as well. I am mighty glad you're alive and well."

"The feeling is mutual." Ava smiles and embraces Hershel.

"Now what can we do for you?" Boyd asks, tucking his hands back into his pockets and looking thoughtfully at the group gathered a little bit behind Hershel.

"Well, we were staying at my farm, but long story short, it was overrun by Walkers. I was hoping you'd have a place for us to stay for a bit," Hershel explains.

Boyd looks at Ava. "This is your house."

Ava looks at Hershel, then at the group gathered behind him. She studies them carefully. "I think we can squeeze y'all in. It'll be a tight fit though."

"Thank you, Ava. We will do our best to earn our keep around here as best we can," Hershel says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Hershel. You would have done the same for us." Ava smiles at him.

Hershel beckons the group up the steps and into the house. Introductions are made and everyone begins to settle in around the living room. Everyone feels a bit on edge being around this many people in one room.

Ava sits quietly next to Boyd on the couch, Raylan on her other side and listens intently to the stories that the group slowly beings to share with them. She listens to their losses, their wins, their hardships, and the small things that still make them smile. She listens and likes what she hears because these people are the kind of people you want on your side in this horrible, new world. These people are survivors, plain and simple. She likes that about them.

There's one woman that catches her attention immediately. Her name is Andrea and she's fierce, would do anything to protect those around her because they've come to mean more to her than than anyone has come close to meaning in a while. Ava finds herself paying close attention to the woman, watching the way she speaks and moves, the hardness in her eyes and softness to her mouth.

The way she banters playfully with Shane reminds Ava of herself and Boyd, their easy relationship that's more brother and sister these days than lovers. She's okay with that as well. She wants it like that because she finds herself hoping that Andrea's relationship with Shane is the same. This woman intrigues her and she suddenly wants to know everything about her.

She puts the brakes on that particular line of thought because thoughts like those can be dangerous and they don't help anyone, least of all her. She gets up to get a drink and Boyd looks up at her, eyes concerned, but she smiles at him, squeezing his shoulder before heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a finger of whiskey in a shot glass and throwing it back, letting it burn its way down her throat and into her belly.

She hears footsteps behind her and she turns, finding herself face-to-face with Andrea who nods at the whiskey bottle.

"Can I get a shot of that?" she asks, smiling crookedly at Ava.

Ava nods and pours her a glass, passing it to her and watching as she tosses it back and swallows, giving a full body shiver as it makes its way down. She puts the glass back down on the counter and leans against it, looking at Ava.

"So tell me something. You've heard most of our stories, but we haven't heard anything about you and yours, save for what Hershel and his daughters have told us," Andrea says, a smirk pulling at the sides of her mouth.

"What do you want to know?" Ava asks, leaning against the counter as well, reaching up to push a blonde curl out of her face.

"Are you and Boyd together? I can't quite tell," Andrea says thoughtfully.

"Not anymore. We had a thing, decided we were better off friends. He's with Raylan now," Ava says, watching the other woman's expression carefully.

"Oh, shame. Raylan is pretty sexy." Andrea chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. If you're into the whole cowboy cop gentleman thing." Ava smirks at Andrea's laugh.

"Sounds like Rick. He wears that damn Sheriff hat all the time." Andrea shakes her head.

"I was wondering about that," Ava admits, an amused look on her face.

"So this is where you ladies disappeared to." Boyd is leaning against the doorjamb, Raylan slightly behind him.

"We're just getting to know each other a bit better," Ava says, winking at Andrea.

Andrea smirks and nods. "Ava was just telling me about the two of you and I was telling her it was a shame since you're both pretty sexy."

This startles a laugh out of Raylan and a mischievous grin from Boyd.

"Is this so?" Boyd drawls, leaning back into Raylan.

"Oh yeah." Ava chuckles, looking back and forth between Boyd and Andrea.

"I think it's the hat. It makes Rick sexier too." Andrea smirks at Raylan.

Boyd smirks and looks up at Raylan. "See, even she agrees with me. It's all the hat."

Raylan shakes his head and nudges Boyd into the kitchen and moves past him, standing in between Ava and Andrea to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He hands one to Boyd and offers on to the ladies, who decline. One is enough tonight. Boyd downs his shot along with Raylan.

"Well, I suppose we should start getting people settled in," Boyd says, rinsing out his glass and placing it in the drain board, eying the darkening night through the kitchen window. 

"Yeah. We'll have to pull out the cots," Ava replies, putting up the bottle of whiskey in the cabinet. 

"Some can go down to my place with me and Boyd, if they'd like," Raylan offers.

"I'd rather not have y'all out at night, you know that," Ava says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Besides, there's safety in numbers. I'm sure we'll find a way to manage. A few can stay in the RV if need be. I'm sure Daryl will want to anyway," Andrea says, exchanging a glance with Ava.

They head out of the kitchen and begin sorting out the sleeping arrangements. It's a tight fit, even with Daryl and Glenn going out to the RV, but they make it work somehow. Soon everyone is settled down for the night and the watch schedule has been worked out. 

Raylan is in the shower when Boyd comes to sit next to Ava on her bed, laying on top of the covers while she stretches out underneath them. He's still a gentleman, even in the apocalypse, but there's a comfort that only Ava can give him that he needs right. He sighs tiredly and tips his head back against the bedroom wall. She waits quietly, knowing when to push and when to wait him out.

"So I see you've taken a liking to Andrea," he says slowly.

She knows this isn't really what he wants to talk about, but she nods anyway. "Yeah, she has a good head on her shoulders. I like that." 

"That's good to have in these days," Boyd agrees, still avoiding what he really wants to talk about.

"Boyd, I ain't stupid. I know you came in here to talk about something else, so spill it," Ava pushes. She's tired of waiting and Raylan will be done with his shower soon.

"This world is hard to live in, Ava. You know that, I know that. It's wearing me down," Boyd sighs, shifting slightly.

"What are you saying, Boyd Crowder?" she asks, voice sharp.

He flinches a little, doesn't meet her eyes. "I don't know what I'm saying for once."

"Better not be implying something I won't like." She narrows her eyes at him.

"I don't know. I know I can't leave you and Raylan and everyone. I just get tired sometimes, you understand that, surely?" He looks at her, green eyes dull.

She reaches out and touches his cheek. "Of course I do, but you can't give up. We just have to make the best of things and we'll make it through, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you aren't capable of keeping," he says, but he leans into her touch.

"Are you doubting the lady, Boyd?" Raylan is leaning against the doorjamb, smirking at them.

"That he is, Raylan. Better teach him a lesson for me." Ava meets Raylan's smirk with one of her own.

"That I will, darlin'. Come on, Boyd. Let's go to bed," Raylan says.

Boyd leans over and kisses Ava's cheek then gets out of bed, goes to the doorway and wraps his arm around Raylan's waist as Raylan's settles around his shoulders. They bid Ava a good night and make their way to their room. She watches them go with a faint smile on her face, thinking about nothing in particular.

She shuffles down into bed and pulls the covers up to her chin, turning out the bedside lamp and closing her eyes. Sleep finds her quickly.

A scream jolts her out of sleep and out of bed, one hand curling around the barrel of her shotgun as she hurries out into the hall, running into Raylan. He grabs her arm and pushes her back into her bedroom.

"What's going on?" she demands, her voice in a whisper.

"Walkers," Raylan says, looking out of her bedroom window at the Walkers swarming the lawn.

"They've never been up this far!" she snaps, eyes wide as she joins him at the window. 

"Guess they are now. We can't kill them all. Don't have the ammo for it. Can't leave either. They're in the back too. We'll have to wait them out in here," he says, frowning down at the yard.

"Are Daryl and Glenn in the house?" she demands, watching as some of the Walkers surround the RV.

"Yeah," Raylan says absently.

"Where's Boyd?" she asks, one hand wrapping around Raylan's wrist.

"Downstairs, calming everyone down and explaining the plan." Raylan glances down at her.

"What plan?" she asks, squeezing tighter.

"The one where we wait them out here because we don't have another option." Raylan shrugs, irritated at not being able to do anything more.

"Well, shit," she breathes, staring down at the yard again. She can hear the faint thumps of the Walkers banging on the house, their nails raking down the sides of it, hungry, wanting. She shudders and swallows back a wave of revulsion that threatens to crawl up her throat and tightens her grip on the shotgun. 

"Is the front door blocked off?" she asks suddenly.

"Of course." Raylan nods, eyes still fixed on the Walkers.

Boyd comes in then, followed by Tim and Rachel. "Everyone okay up here?"

"Fine," Ava answers automatically, turning to get a look at him.

"Everything okay downstairs?" Raylan asks.

"Yeah, everyone agreed to wait it out. Some don't like it, but Rick talked some sense into them," Rachel says, looking vaguely annoyed.

"So we just wait them out?" Ava asks, looking frustrated.

"Unless you've got a better idea?" Tim asks, looking poker faced as ever.

"Are you sure we're surrounded?" Ava asks, looking at him.

"Yeah, all sides. They came out of nowhere. They've never been this far up in the holler," Boyd says, glancing out the window. 

"Let me see how bad they are in the back. I might have an idea." She turns and goes out of the bedroom, heading downstairs. She looks out the kitchen window, between the boards that cover it, trying to gauge how many Walkers are out there.

There doesn't seem to be as many as there are in the front, but she knows that they can't shoot them because the noise would just attract the ones from the front yard back around to them. 

"There's got to be a way to get out of here," she mutters to herself, leaning the shotgun against the counter.

"Got any ideas then?" Andrea asks, joining her at the window. 

"Maybe. How surrounded is the RV?" Ava asks, looking over at Andrea.

"Not too bad, I don't think. Daryl could get to it with his crossbow. Someone else with an axe or something," Andrea says, tilting her head at Ava.

"Good." Ava picks up her gun and heads into the living room. 

Andrea follows behind her, close on her heels, curious about her plan. 

"Daryl, I need to ask you something and I know I have no right to do so and especially not something like this-" Ava begins.

"Get to the point already," Daryl snaps, looking impatient.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Raylan glares at him. Daryl sneers back.

"Anyway, I need you to get to the RV. I have a plan that just might work at getting everyone out of here," Ava says, looking up at him.

"Okay, fine. I can do that." Daryl nods, shouldering his crossbow.

"Take Shane with you. He'll have an axe to back you up," Rick says from the corner of the room.

"Thanks for volunteering me, man." Shane rolls his eyes, but he picks up the axe that's leaning against the corner of the room.

"What do you want us to do after we get to the RV?" Daryl asks Ava.

"I want you to clear out as many Walkers as you can. Just run them over or use the crossbow or axe. No guns. There's not as many back there. Do that and we can circle around to the vehicles and get out of here." Ava nods, sure her plan is a sound one.

"Sure that's gonna work?" Hershel asks, looking skeptical.

"No, but it's better than just waiting on our asses in here, isn't it?" Ava says, folding her arms across her chest.

Hershel studies her for a moment, then nods. "Guess it is." 

"So you two will do it?" Ava asks, looking between Daryl and Shane.

"Yeah." They nod and head for the back door. The Walkers haven't quite reached it yet, so they're able to make their way out of it quickly. Ava shuts it quietly behind them and watches, hardly able to breath as they take down a few Walkers in their path, but make it to the RV unscathed. Daryl unlocks the door and they get in, pulling the door shut behind them.

They start it up and soon, all the Walkers are attracted to the noise it makes. They mow down as many as they can, Shane leaning out of one of the windows and slicing heads off as he goes by, blood splattering on him as he chops off another one.

They pull up alongside the door, blocking most of the ways to get to the house. Shane gets out and comes to the door. "Gotta get them out now if you want this to work." 

Ava nods and begins dividing everyone up into groups and telling them which vehicle to go to. She expects some resistance, but gets none, everyone seemingly understanding that this is not the time or the place to be arguing amongst each other. They nod and break up into their groups. 

Boyd, Raylan, Tim, and Rachel head for Raylan's car first and make it, driving around to the back of the house and stopping next to the RV.

"Don't stop! We'll meet up again at Johnny's bar!" Ava shouts to them and then winces, hoping she didn't just ruin the plan for the rest of them. 

Boyd nods and ducks back into the car and they take off, hitting a few more Walkers as they do. Lori, Rick, T-Dog, and Carl head for their own car, managing to make it without incident and head off in the same direction as Raylan.

Maggie, Beth, Hershel, and Glenn all head for Hershel's truck and once again, they make it without incident, even managing to take down a few Walkers as they follow the path after Rick and Raylan. 

That leaves Andrea, Amy, and Ava herself. "Well, come on, girls. Now or never, huh?" 

Andrea and Amy nod, following Ava's lead out to her car. Amy screams as a Walker tangles its rotting fingers in her hair. Andrea whirls around and pulls out her handgun, shooting the dead thing in the head just as it tries to sink its teeth into Amy's neck. It drops to the ground, tearing out a chunk of Amy's hair as it goes. Amy runs, grabbing Andrea's arm to show that she's okay and they slide into the backseat of Ava's car. 

Ava speeds down the dirt road of the holler, quickly catching up to Hershel. She rolls down her window and leans out of it, keeping one eye on the road.

"Follow me!" she yells and sees Maggie nod and relay her words to her father.

Ava ducks back inside and rolls up the window once more. She presses a little harder down on the gas pedal, getting in front of Hershel and leading them to Johnny's bar. 

They don't meet any Walkers on the way and they are the last two to pull into the now crowded parking lot. They got out and hurry into the bar, conscious of being out in the open for too long.

Johnny is sitting at a table and talking in low tones to Boyd while Raylan sits a few seats back, looking annoyed at Johnny.

Ava steps up beside him. "What are they talking about?" 

"Johnny doesn't think it's safe to have all these people with us." Raylan grunts.

"No safer than being on our own. Where's Arlo?" Ava asks, looking around for the old man.

"In the back, I'd imagine, if he's not passed out behind the bar." Raylan shrugs, sound like he could care less about the whereabouts of his father.

"Raylan, I will never understand you." Ava shakes her head and he looks up at her with a smug grin.

"You probably don't want to." He smirks.

"Look, if it's a problem, we can find somewhere else to go, but just know that you'd be sending out women and children into a world full of Walkers to find shelter." Rick interjects himself into Boyd's and Johnny's conversation loudly.

Everyone stops and stares at them. 

Johnny turns a glare at Rick, but before he can say anything, Boyd is talking.

"No one is going anywhere for the time being. There's food, drink, and shelter here and there's also safety in numbers, right Johnny?" Boyd asks, looking at Johnny with a stern look.

"Fine, fine. No one's going anywhere." Johnny sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

“Well, now what are we going to do?” Lori asks, clutching Carl to her. He squirms in an attempt to get away as her fingers begin carding through his hair, wanting to go look around, but she doesn't let him go.

“Now we wait,” Raylan says with a shrug.

“Until morning, that is,” Boyd says, looking at Raylan.

"Until morning," Raylan agrees. 

"What happens in the morning?" Shane asks, looking back and forth between Boyd and Raylan.

"Perimeter check," Raylan says.

"We'll come with you." Rick gestures between himself and Shane.

"Least we could do for you." Shane nods.

Boyd and Raylan exchange a glance and Raylan nods. "Yeah, why not? Will make it go faster with four people instead of just two." 

"You're just gonna go out there without even knowing what's out there?" Lori says, her voice shrill.

"Isn't that the point, to find out what's out there?" Ava asks, arching an eyebrow at Lori. 

"I was not speaking to you. I was speaking to my husband." Lori waves her finger at Ava.

Ava shakes her head, but lets it go, not wanting to argue in front of everyone.

"Honey, I'll have Shane and Raylan and Boyd with me. Everything will be alright," Rick soothes.

"I can't believe you'd just leave us like that." Lori sniffs.

"Oh hell, woman. He's not leaving you. He's doing this to keep you safe. Now shut up already. No one wants to hear you whine anymore," Ava snaps, looking fed up.

Lori looks scandalized. "You can't talk to me that way."

"You're in this bar because of me. Not anyone else. I brought you here and got you away from the Walkers. I can talk to you however I damn well please." Ava glares at Lori.

"Rick, tell her she can't talk to me like that." Lori turns her glare on Rick, who looks uncomfortable.

"Well, honey, she does have a point," Rick says, wincing when Lori glares even harder at him.

"I don't believe you sometimes, Rick Grimes." Lori throws her hands up.

"Why don't you talk to me yourself?" Ava asks, a curl to her lip.

"Alright, I will. You should leave things like planning escape attempts to the men. They're better at it and you should act like a woman because that's what you are." Lori sits back, a smug look on her face.

"Oh, Lord. She didn't just go there with Ava." Boyd sighs. 

Raylan grins. "I do believe she just did."

"What would you have me do then? Sit around, wash clothes, cook food, not doing anything to really help out? At the end of the day, I'd rather know that I can depend on me to take care of myself and mine before I have to depend on a man, no offense to the men here. I'm going to make my own plans and my own escape attempts. Why? Because I'm good at it. I'd rather follow my own plan than just blindly agree with a man's plan just because he's a man and it ends up getting me killed. So no, I will not 'act like a woman' if acting like a woman means not being able to defend myself." Ava is breathing hard at the end of her rant, fists clenched down by her sides.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Hershel says, stepping in between Lori and Ava.

Lori glares again, but says nothing, settling back against the bar. Ava drops back down into her chair and looks over to find Boyd smirking at her.

"Don't you smirk at me, Boyd Crowder." She shakes her head, but there's a smile on her face as she says it.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Dear," Boyd says, trying and failing to get the smirk off his face.

The rest of the night is passed in soft voices and shared stories. Everyone is too keyed up to go to sleep, but they want to rest anyway, to prepare for whatever tomorrow brings.

Soon the sun has risen and Boyd nods to Raylan and they stand, picking up their weapons. Rick and Shane do the same and Rick tries to get Lori to talk to him, but she refuses, turning away as he leans down to kiss her cheek.

Ava and Johnny follow the guys to the door and give them cover for as long as they can before they're out of their sight line. Ava shuts the door and puts her shotgun down on the table.

"So what's the plan here?" Daryl asks, looking at Ava and Johnny.

"Besides staying alive? What more do you want?" Ava asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Something more, I don't know. A place, a goal. I don't like just sitting around and waiting for something to happen," Daryl says, looking agitated.

"I understand that, but right now that's really all we can do until there comes a need to do something else. Just got to take this new world a day at a time," Ava says with a shrug.

Before Daryl can answer, the door to the back room opens up and Arlo steps into the bar area. "I thought I heard voices at here. Who are all these people, Ava?" 

"New friends," Ava says. 

"New friends, huh? They'd better not be more trouble than they're worth," Arlo says, before spotting Hershel.

"Hershel! Good to see ya, man." Arlo steps up to the old man and they shake hands, slapping each other on the shoulder. 

"I should have known your stubborn self would have made it through this." Hershel shakes his head at Arlo.

"Of course. Expect nothing less," Arlo says with a nod.

He greets Maggie and Beth, looking them over and commenting on how much they'd grown and how much Maggie looks like her mother. They smile and nod. 

The door opens again and Rick, Shane, Raylan, and Boyd walk back through, shutting the door behind them.

"Anything out there?" Johnny asks, looking over his shoulder at them.

"No, nothing of interest," Raylan says, taking off his hat. 

Rick does the same, placing his on Carl's head as he runs over to hug both Rick and Shane and sit in between them as they settle down at the bar. 

"Arlo, who let you out of your cage?" Raylan asks mildly, looking at his father.

"That is no way to talk to your father, Raylan Givens," Hershel says, shaking his finger at Raylan before Arlo has a chance to respond.

Raylan opens his mouth to say something, but Arlo cuts him off. 

“Boy's just stressed, ain't ya, Raylan?” Arlo asks, narrowing his eyes at Raylan.

 

“Yeah, stressed.” Raylan grunts and turns away from Hershel and his father. Boyd looks between him and the old men, but doesn't speak, merely watches as he usually does. He knows better than to interfere between Raylan and Arlo, no matter what he is to each of them.

“Enough,” Ava snaps, shaking her head at them all. 

Everyone stops and turns to look at her in surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst.

“Is there an immediate threat that needs to be dealt with?” she direct this question to Raylan.

“No.” He shakes his head.

“Well, then, the plan now is to just keep everyone alive and safe. We've got enough supplies here to last a few days, but we're going to need to make a few runs deeper into town. We'll take turns doing that. Other than that, all we can do is make the best of this situation,” Ava explains, walking out into the middle of the bar, making sure that everyone is paying attention to her. 

“Why are you telling us what to do?” Lori asks with a sneer.

“I'm not telling anyone what to do specifically. I'm telling you all what needs to be done in general for our continued survival. Anyone is welcome to leave at any time, if they wish, but if you stay, there's got to be a clear leader and now that person is me. Problems?” Ava says calmly, refusing to rise to the fight that Lori is trying to goad her into.

Lori falls silent when Rick touches her arm and shakes his head at her. Now is not the time for fighting amongst each other and they owe Ava their life for her actions at the house that saved them all. Lori settles for glaring at Ava instead and pulling Carl closer to her. 

“If you'll make me a list, Ava, I'll go into town tomorrow and get what's needed,” Boyd offers, pushing off from the wall and walking over to her.

“I'll go with him. It's what I did before I met all of you. I can help out again.” Glenn is quick to offer his own assistance.

“Thanks, boys. I'll be much obliged.” Ava smiles at them both. 

Glenn blushes slightly and turns back to Maggie, who only grins at him in a knowing fashion, making him blush even harder.

Hershel and Arlo disappear back into the back room where Arlo is camped out, talking quietly and catching up with each other. Hershel glances around at his girls and sees Maggie occupied with helping Andrea clean her weapons and Beth sliding up beside Ava to help her sort out what they'll be doing for dinner that night. He nods to himself, satisfied that they'll be okay for the time being and follows Arlo into his room, listening to him talk about the recent happenings.

Ava comes up to the table where Andrea and Maggie are sitting, cleaning their weapons. “You two need anything from town?” 

Andrea looks up at her. “Not that I can think of.” 

Maggie shakes her head. “Maybe more water bottles? I don't know how many you have here or even if there are any left in town.” 

“Boyd and Glenn will see. Surprisingly, not much was touched here after everything happened. I guess it came on too quick for most folks.” Ava looks sad for a moment, thinking of the people she'd known and lost. She shakes herself out of it and smiles at them before moving over to Shane and Daryl and repeating her question, adding their requests to the list she's writing.

~*~

 

“I like her,” Maggie says, glancing across the table at Andrea.

“You barely know her.” Andrea points out.

“I know, but I like her. She's smart and capable. Knows what she's doing and gets things done.” Maggie nods, reassembling the handgun the way Andrea taught her.

“Yeah, she is. She's a good person to have around.” Andrea nods, keeping her eyes on the gun in her hand.

“I saw the way you were looking at her.” Maggie smirks over at the other woman.

Andrea looks up sharply. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure you don't.” Maggie's smirk only gets bigger.

Andrea sighs and frowns at Maggie. “Doesn't matter. I don't think we're going to be here long. Not with the way Lori is acting and you know, sooner or later, Rick will give into her and so will Shane.”

Maggie's lips curl slightly. “I know, but that doesn't mean we can't stay here.”

“You know your father will follow Rick and you'll go with him. I wouldn't feel right not staying with the group either. We know each other too well to really split up, you know?” Andrea sighs, wiping her hands off on the rag beside her.

“I know, but it's a thought. You never know what will happen,” Maggie says, trying to lighten the mood.

Andrea nods and goes back to reassembling the gun in her hands. She puts it down on the tabletop as soon as she's done and waves off Maggie's offer to continue to help her. She needs some air. She gets up and heads for the door, slipping out unnoticed as the others are all preoccupied with their own chores around the bar.

She steps outside and breathes in the crisp air. It's better than the air inside the bar, which smells like booze, cigarettes and stale sweat despite a lingering scent of death and decay in the breeze. She leans against the wall of the bar next to the door and stares out into the empty street. It seems like it was a nice little town, but now there's nothing left but the shattered remains of society in the broken glass scattered on the pavement.

The door opens and she looks over, tilting her head at Johnny as he comes through the door, closing it behind him. 

“You looked like you needed to talk,” he says gruffly.

“You don't seem to be the type that likes to talk much,” she notes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He shrugs. “I'm not, but everyone needs someone to listen once in a while. Might as well be me tonight.” 

She sighs, looking back out at the ruined town. “I'm tired. Tired of moving, of constantly looking over my shoulder for those things, wondering where my next meal is going to come from, worrying about my friends when they go off somewhere without me. I'm just tired and it's starting to wear me down.”

He nods, adjusting the shotgun that rests in his lap. “This new world will do that to a person.” 

“No kidding.” She breathes out heavily, sagging back against the wall of the bar, crossing her arms.

“You just got to keep pushing forward. No other way to do it.” Johnny glances up at her and then away.

“Thanks for the advice,” Andrea says, not unkindly.

“Don't expect it often.” Johnny smirks at her.

“Yeah, like I said, you don't seem the type.” She laughs softly.

He nods and opens the door, holding it for her She smiles in thanks and heads inside, dropping down into a chair next to Shane.

“Be careful around him.” Shane grunts, eyes fixed on Johnny as he passes them without a glance.

“Johnny? But he seems okay,” Andrea protests. She'd like to say more, but this is Shane and Shane can read people better than most.

“I just don't trust him, okay?” Shane settles back in his chair and gives her a hard look.

She glares back, but doesn't argue. She trusts Shane's judgment. She thinks Johnny is okay, but if Shane thinks there's something off about him, she'll be careful. 

“Anything happen in here?” she asks, leaning back in her chair.

“Not really. Lori bitching and Ava putting her in her place.” Shane shrugs, a grin on his face. Lori has even been getting on his nerves lately, but Andrea had her suspicions about that having something to do with the fact that he had finally admitted to himself that he wants Rick, but she keeps them to herself.

“I like Ava. What do you think about her?” Andrea asks.

“She's a good woman. Capable. Knows what needs to get done.” Shane nods, looking over at the woman in question. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” Andrea says quietly, almost to herself, eyes seeking out the other blonde.

Shane watches her, not saying anything, a smirk curling his mouth. He can tell she's starting to develop a bit of a crush on Ava, despite not really knowing her. 

She catches his look and glares at him, a blush staining her cheeks. “Not one word.” 

“I wasn't going to say anything!” He snickers.

“Sure, sure.” She shakes her head at him, a fond smile curving her lips.

“Really. Wasn't going to say a word about anything.” He chuckles and gets up, squeezing her shoulder on his way past as he makes his way to Rick and begins talking to the other man in low tones.

She leans back in her chair again and takes a look around the room, studying all the people grouped together. She looks up as Carol takes a seat next to her.

“I'm glad we came here,” Carol says conversationally. 

“Yeah, it's nice to know there are still people out in the world.” Andrea nods.

“I'm also glad someone besides Rick is in charge now. I don't think he was handling it very well.” Carol shakes her head. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I do think he needed to have someone else in control. Him and Shane both. Too much stress on the both of them,” Andrea says carefully. She didn't agree with everything either of them did, but they had kept them alive for as long as they had and that was something.

“I know, but it's still a good thing we came here,” Carol says with a firm nod.

“Yeah, you're right,” Andrea agrees. 

“I like these people. They're good people. Plus Hershel seems to know the older gentleman. Arlo, I think his name is,” Carol continues on.

“Yeah, Arlo,” Andrea says absently. 

“Anyway, I'm glad we're here. I hope we stay here.” Carol smiles at Andrea and gets up, walking over to help Beth and Maggie help Ava with dinner. 

Boyd wanders over after a moment and stands next to Carol's vacated chair. “Mind if I take a seat?”

“No. Go ahead.” Andrea nods to the chair.

“Thank you.” Boyd sits down with a sigh. 

“Seems like I'm popular tonight. Everyone wants to talk.” Andrea laughs slightly.

“We don't have to talk if you don't want to,” Boyd says, tucking his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

“No, it's fine. I'm just not used to so many people wanting to talk. Things have been tense lately with the group, so there hasn't been a lot of friendly conversation, you know,” Andrea says with a shrug.

“I can understand that.” Boyd nods.

“Seems to have gotten better since we came here.” Andrea smiles at him.

“That's good to hear.” Boyd smiles back.

Andrea likes his measured, calm way of talking. It's a nice change of pace from the tense and mostly angry discussions that had happened before in the group. Everyone seems to have calmed down for the most part, glad to have someone else in charge, giving them a break.

“Truth be told, I think it's a good thing y'all are here myself,” Boyd admits, blinking at her.

“Why's that?” Andrea cocks her head at him.

“Reminds us that there are people out there. Real people. We needed that.” Boyd nods, but he doesn't explain what he means.

She studies him carefully, but he gives nothing away behind his blank mask. She has the feeling that very little can surprise him or get under his skin. She suspects that no one sees much that he doesn't let them see, even Raylan. Maybe especially Raylan. 

“So what's the deal with them?” Andrea nods over to Tim and Rachel.

“US Marshals, same as Raylan,” Boyd answers, looking over at them where they stand behind the bar.

“Interesting,” Andrea says. 

“What's your story?” Boyd asks.

“Not much of a story. Used to be a civil liberties lawyer.” She shrugs.

“Smart woman then.” Boyd smiles at her.

She makes a noise of agreement, but doesn't comment. She watches him as he watches everyone else, trying to get a read on him, but unable to. He's quiet and observant and intelligent. That much is clear. He can read people even better than Shane can, she thinks. 

He plays his cards close to the vest. He doesn't let much out unless he has some sort of motive for it. She should be wary of him, but somehow he puts her at ease. He could be dangerous, she thinks, if he wanted to be, but he keeps it under control and just isn't.

Her eyes scan over the bar, seeing what he sees. People are in small groups, talking amongst themselves. The smell of dinner cooking fills the air. There are wary looks to the windows and doors, everyone keeping watch, even as they act like they're not. 

 

Shane catches her eye and winks at her, giving her a cheeky grin. She grins back, shaking her head at him. She finds Raylan watching her and Boyd intently, even while talking to Tim about something she can't hear. She gives him a small smile and he nods at her in return, eyes going back to Boyd. He seems to soften somehow when he looks at him. He almost smiles, but doesn't, going back to his conversation with Tim.

“Dinner is ready. Come help yourselves,” Ava calls out and begins handing out bowls and silverware.

It's a delicious chicken noodle soup, clearly homemade, with a side of garlic bread that's been heated in the oven. Everyone gets a bowl and sits down, some at the bar, and some at the tables. Ava comes and sits down with Andrea after she's seen everyone getting their own helping before her own.

“This is delicious,” Andrea says, spooning another bite into her mouth.

“Thanks. Old family recipe.” Ava smiles, tearing a chunk of bread from her slice and dipping it in the soup.

“I like it.” Andrea takes another bite.

Ava smiles at her and continues eating. Andrea finds herself casting about for conversation starters and finally settles on asking Ava what she did before the world went to hell and back.

“Worked in a salon. Hairdresser,” Ava says.

“Bet you heard a lot of interesting things.” Andrea grins.

“All the town's gossip.” Ava smiles, thinking back on it, laughing.

Andrea shares her laughter and they finish up with dinner. Andrea helps out with picking up all the dishes and utensils as Ava begins to wash them in the kitchen. Andrea picks up a dish towel and begins to dry them off, stacking the bowls together. 

“Thanks. You don't have to help though,” Ava says, rinsing a spoon off.

Andrea takes it from her and dries it. “I know, but I wanted to. It's not a problem.”

~*~

 

Ava studies the other woman out of the corner of her eye, wondering about her. She has this irresistible urge to know all the ins and outs of Andrea, know everything that makes her tick, what makes her laugh, what makes her cry. Ava tries to brush it away because she really doesn't have the time for it, not in this world, not anymore, but it's hard to ignore because Andrea is right there and Ava just wants to know her.

Andrea finishes up the last of the silverware and stacks it all in the drawer where it originally was and tosses the dish towel to Ava. Ava dries her hands off on it, thanking Andrea for her help again. She goes to hang the towel on the handle of the refrigerator and turns around to find that Andrea is right behind her. 

“Oh, sorry,” Andrea says, but she doesn't move back and let Ava by her. Her gaze drops to Ava's mouth and Ava unconsciously licks her lips, watching as Andrea's eyes track the movement and widen slightly.

Ava swallows and suddenly the urge to kiss Andrea is too strong for her to resist. She leans in slowly, giving Andrea time to move away if she wants, but Andrea leans into her too, and then their mouths are pressing against each other and this, this is what Ava wanted.

Fingers tangle in her hair and Ava presses harder against Andrea, tongue flicking out to trace her lips. Andrea parts her lips and Ava slips her tongue in, mapping out the new territory, memorizing it. Her hands settle on Andrea's hips, curling in the belt loops of her jeans and tugging her closer as she leans back against the counter, letting Andrea's weight press against her.

Their mouths move against one another and Ava moans softly, drawing Andrea's bottom lip between her teeth. Andrea tugs lightly at her hair in response and Ava groans, moving even closer to Andrea. They're so into each other that they don't notice when Tim comes into the kitchen carrying the last of the trash.

He clears his throat and they spring apart as if burned. He looks amused. “Having fun with the clean up, ladies?”

“Don't you take that tone with me, Tim,” Ava says sharply, but she's blushing and Tim's smirking at them both.

Andrea runs her fingers through her hair, messing it up even more. “Well, then.”

Ava glances at her and then slides past her, collecting the trash from Tim and getting rid of it

“Don't let me stop you from having fun.” Tim snickers.

“Get out of my kitchen, Tim,” Ava snaps, but she's smiling as she shoos him out with the dish cloth she's grabbed.

He disappears back out into the bar area with a laugh.

Andrea stands there awkwardly, fingers twisting themselves around each other. 

Ava sighs and looks at her. “We should talk about this, hmm?”

“Why do we have to talk about it? Why can't we just enjoy it for now and see where it goes?” Andrea looks at Ava with slightly narrowed eyes.

“I suppose we could,” Ava concedes. 

“Just take it one day at a time because, if there's anything that this world has taught me, it's that you don't know if you're gonna be alive tomorrow to enjoy what you've got today, so you'd better treasure it,” Andrea says firmly, reaching out and taking Ava's hands.

“Okay, we'll give this a shot and not clutter it with words.” Ava squeezes Andrea's hands.

Andrea smiles brightly at her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ava asks as Andrea lets go.

“For giving me a chance.” Andrea kisses her on the cheek.

“I should be thanking you for the same thing. It's been a while since I really wanted someone like this,” Ava admits, biting her bottom lip, looking away from Andrea.

“I'm not saying we can't talk about it at all, but we shouldn't overthink it. I'm willing to listen to whatever you wanna tell me,” Andrea says, catching Ava's gaze.

“Same to you.” Ava smiles at her.

Andrea looks like she wants to say more, but then Rick comes into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

“There's a small horde of Walkers heading this way. You wanna try to take them out or see if they pass?” he asks, looking at Ava.

“How many?” she asks, suddenly serious.

“About ten.” Rick glances at Andrea. 

“Let's see if they'll pass if everyone is quiet and the lights are off. If not, we'll have to take them out, but no guns,” Ava says, a frown creasing her forehead.

They head out into the bar area, turning off the light in the kitchen as they go. The lights are already off in the main area. Most of the others are grouped near the back, huddled together, fear in their eyes, no matter how they try to hide it and put on a brave face. Lori is clutching Carl to her and this time he isn't struggling to get away. He's holding onto her just as hard, eyes fixed on the windows, even though they're boarded up and he can't see out of them. 

The sounds of the Walkers slowly drifts in, slipping inside the bar. The sound of shuffling feet and hungry moans fill the air and everyone cringes back. Ava grabs her shotgun out of habit, even though she's not going to use it if she can help it. Shane and Rick peer out the tiny window on the door. Raylan and Boyd are behind them with Tim and Rachel. 

“What's happening?” Andrea asks, standing next to Shane.

He looks at her briefly. “They seem to be going around. I don't think they know we're here.”

“Good.” Andrea lets out a breath.

They watch as the horde makes its way around the bar, in search of fresh meat to eat. Hardly anyone dares to breath in fear of alerting the Walkers to the fact that their next meal could be inside the bar. When Raylan judges the horde to be far enough away, he slips silently out the front door and creeps around the back of the bar, watching from behind a Dumpster as the Walkers move on down the road, moaning and shuffling along.

 

He walks back around and goes back inside. Boyd shoots him a worried look, but he shakes his head. “They're far enough away and don't seem to be coming back this way.” 

“Good. That's good.” Ava nods, sending Raylan a small smile of thanks.

“We should settle in for the night. Work out where everyone is going to stay,” Andrea suggests, coming to stand next to Ava at the bar.

“You're right. Everyone's got sleeping bags, right?” she asks, glancing around the bar. 

“Yeah. We can push the tables and chairs against the walls and spread out in here,” Andrea says, looking around. 

“Yeah, that's what we're going to have to do until we go back to the house and see the damage there.” Ava nods. 

“You really want to go back there even after what happened?” Andrea raises her eyebrows at Ava.

“I have to. It's my home.” Ava frowns.

“Yeah, but you know the Walkers probably destroyed it.. It's not a good idea to go back. They could still be there,” Andrea argues. 

“I know. I'm not asking anyone to go with me. I know the risks, but it's my house and I have to know what happened to it. Besides there's still stuff inside that we may need later on.” Ava folds her arms across her chest.

“I don't think you should go at all. Glenn and Boyd are going into town in the morning to gather supplies. We'll get what we need then. No need for you to risk going back to your house. Also, even if it wasn't so bad, you can't go alone! That's like asking for something to happen to you,” Andrea snaps, mimicking Ava's stance.

“I didn't ask you what I can and cannot do. If I want to go back to my house, I damn sure will and no one can tell me any different.” Ava glares at Andrea.

“Why are you fighting so hard for this? What is this really about, Ava?” Andrea asks, voice softening.

“Because I want to know what happened to my house and if there's a place we can go back to. We can't stay here forever,” Ava says, looking around the bar and how full of people it is.

Andrea follows her gaze and nods. “I know that, but that's still not a reason to risk going back to the house.” 

“Well, someone's got to do something before we end up killing each other or going crazy. You know that's bound to happen at some point.” Ava shakes her head.

“Fine, if you're so set on going back to your house and seeing it, then I'm coming with you,” Andrea says with a shrug.

Ava looks at her. “Why?” 

“Because I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you, especially if I could have prevented it somehow.” Andrea cups Ava's face in her hands and smiles at her.

Neither of them care that they're surrounded by their friends and family. None of that really matters now as they gaze into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their lips. They don't care that everyone can see them, can see that they're closer than they were a few days ago. They just don't care, not about something as trivial as someone else's opinion on their relationship.

“I just want you to be safe and, as long as I can, I'll do my best to make that happen, okay?” Andrea leans her forehead against Ava's.

“Okay, but you know I can take care of myself. I am more than capable of doing that and taking care of all of you too,” Ava says, leaning back against the bar top and pulling Andrea with her.

“I know that, but sometimes it's good to have someone watching your back.” Andrea gives her a chaste kiss.

“Thanks. We should get everyone settled in now though.” Ava gently pushes Andrea back a step and moves to the center of the room.

“Alright, Andrea says that y'all have sleeping bags, so we're going to have to use them for the night. We can push the tables and chair back against the walls and spread out over the floor. I know it's not that great, but it's the best we got right now, so we're just going to have to make it work,” Ava says, looking around at everyone.

There are nods and murmurs of agreement all around and the guys begin to push the tables up against the back walls and stack the chairs on top of them while the women spread out the sleeping bags and pillow and comforters, making the floor as soft and comfortable as possible to sleep on.

“I know this is close quarters, but we can make this work. Tomorrow, Andrea and I are going back to the house to see the damage done there and if it's going to be possible to come back to it. Boyd and Glenn are going into town. The list is on the bar if there's anything you think of to add to it.” Ava gestures to the bar and then begins to make out her out space on the floor in front of the jukebox.

There are protests to her and Andrea going back to the house, but Ava is quick to shut them all down. She's a grown woman and so is Andrea. They can make their own choices, thank you very much.

~*~

 

Meanwhile, Amy corners Andrea as she's bringing in her sleeping things from the RV. “So what's going on with you and Ava?”

“I'm not sure yet, but I hope something does.” Andrea smirks at her sister.

“Ha, well, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into here and you're careful,” Amy says with a smile.

“I do and I will. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay. We'll make it work. We always do.” Andrea squeezes Amy's shoulder and they head inside, spreading out their pallets on the floor. 

Andrea lays down next to Ava. “This okay?” 

Ava rolls over to face her. “Yeah, more than okay.”

They curl up next to each other and fall asleep that way, smiles on their lips. 

~*~

 

The next morning dawns bright, sunlight spilling in through the spaces between the boards on the windows. Slowly, people start waking up and getting ready for the day. 

“When do you want to go out to the town?” Johnny asks Boyd.

“After we eat. You up for it, Glenn?” Boyd turns to look at Glenn.

“Yeah, no problem.” Glenn nods.

Breakfast passes without a hitch. Amy, Maggie and Beth manage to whip a decent meal of eggs, sausage, and toast.

“You wanna leave now too?” Andrea asks Ava as Boyd and Glenn get ready to leave.

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Raylan interrupts before Ava can answer.

“You think everything that you didn't come up with is a bad idea.” Ava rolls her eyes.

“I do not!” Raylan looks offended.

“It doesn't matter. It needs to be done and we're going to do it. We'll be fine.” Ava pats Raylan's arm soothingly.

“Just let her go, Raylan. You know there's no arguing with Ava when she's set on doing something,” Arlo says, coming out of the back room, Hershel behind him.

“You missed breakfast, but there's some in the kitchen,” Ava says to Arlo, who nods and leads Hershel into the kitchen to eat.

“Boyd, tell Ava this is a bad idea.” Raylan turns to the other man.

Boyd arches an eyebrow at him. “As Ava has made very clear, she's an adult and she can decide what she's going to do without any input from us.” 

“Thank you. At least he understands.” Ava smiles at Boyd.

“Fine, fine. At least let me go with you,” Raylan says.

“Raylan. We'll be fine.” Ava smiles at him and then nods to Andrea.

Boyd and Glenn head out with Ava and Andrea following them. 

“See you when we get back.” Glenn waves and Boyd nods to them as they get into their vehicles.

Ava and Andrea drive down the road in silence for a while, just enjoying being out and in each other's company.

“You know I'm really glad we found y'all when we did. I think Rick was about to have a meltdown and Shane wasn't much better, to be honest,” Andrea says, glancing over at Ava.

“This new world can wear a person down, especially if they have to be the one in charge all the time,” Ava says, grip tightening on the steering wheel.

“You can say that again. I think meeting you took a lot of the pressure off of them.” Andrea looks out the window, keeping an eye out for Walkers.

“That's good then. I'm glad we're able to help.” Ava nods.

“I'm also glad I met you,” Andrea says, reaching out and resting her hand on Ava's thigh.

“Me too.” Ava holds onto Andrea's hand.

They pull up into the driveway of Ava's house and get out cautiously, guns clutched in each of their hands.

Ava presses a finger to her lips and Andrea nods. Andrea points around the back of the house and then to herself and Ava nods. She takes the front door while Andrea goes around the back. Both enter the house quietly, on high alert for Walkers.

The house isn't too damaged. There's stuff knocked over, like end tables and chairs and lamps, but nothing that can't be picked up and put back into its proper place.

Ava heads upstairs while Andrea continues to look around downstairs. She goes through all the rooms and finds nothing out of place there. Seems the Walkers hadn't got up there that night.

She walks back down and finds Andrea in the dining room. “I don't see why we can't come back and stay here. There's nothing that can't be picked up and cleaned up. No Walkers and I don't see the horde coming back any time soon. There's none around here.” 

“No reason why we can't then. I don't think I can take sleeping on the bar floor again.” Andrea laughs. 

“Yeah. Not the greatest place to sleep,” Ava agrees.

“Well, we'd better get back and see what Glenn and Boyd brought in from town and tell the others it's okay to come back here,” Andrea says, glancing around one last time.

“You really think we can make it in this world?” Ava asks, suddenly serious.

“You know what? I have to believe that we can. I have to or else it's too hard to get up in the morning and face the world. It's too hard to face this if I don't have the hope that we can make it through this world and that we can survive it. Together.” Andrea reaches out and takes Ava's hands.

“Yeah. I have that hope too.” Ava nods and squeezes Andrea's hands.

“Now let's get back and bring everyone back here so they can help us clean. I assume Boyd and Raylan and Johnny will be going back to Boyd's place though. Arlo, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth will be going back to Arlo's place, right?” Andrea asks as they walk out of the house.

“Most likely. I don't like us splitting up like that, but there's too many of us to fit in one house.” Ava nods, getting into the car.

Andrea slides in on the other side. “Alright.”

They drive back to the bar, their clasped hands resting on the console between them, smiles on their faces. As long as they had each other, they would make it through this world. As long as they had hope and faith in each other and themselves, they knew they would be okay.


End file.
